True Power
The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things. Combination of Inner Power, Potential Creation and True Form. Also Called * Absolute Power * Enhanced Inner Power Manifestation * Enhanced Power Manifestation * Willpower Ascendency * Self Empowerment * The Hidden/Final/Real/Ultimate/Unbound Potential/Power * True Inner Potential/Power Capabilities User can unleash and amplify their hidden powers and dormant potential abilities to the fullest and greatest extent. This allows the user to unlock the power that lies within their very being, granting them feats that defy logic. When the user unlocks their true power, they are able to do just about anything that is tied to their abilities to levels unfathomable, and their power is potent that if the user is ever stripped of it, it is never truly gone, but merely locked away again. If users manage to unlock it again, the powers that were lost are regained even stronger than ever before depending on the resolve of the user. Note: One's power can be either magical, scientific, divine, etc, but in truth, it lacks any outside based forces/forms except on the user's sheer willpower alone. Legendary Capabilities According to most legends, true power is an aspect of one's being, making it nearly impossible if not completely impossible to take away, and much like Potential Creation, it's neither random nor chosen, it's the immeasurable unbound internal power with transcending capacity to do anything, that lies dormant from within oneself. Legends also say that the true meaning of power is that sometimes it's not about mastering supernatural powers, but about mastering oneself. Basically, it means that those who know how to unleash and conquer their true self and nature, they can't be conquered by anyone else. Legends also proclaim that true power can only be found from within, and even though it dwells within everyone, only a few can harness it. Another important point, true power is unbound by the laws of magic, science, logic, and divinity, and is completely independent of such forces as well, for true power in it's purest form and capability is unimaginable to all but the person using such unfathomable power. True power in many legends also proved so mighty that it can gain and/or mimic all the traits of any magical, scientific and divine properties and transcend them into having legendary status. This makes the power strong enough for the user to transcend even their own being and bring out their abilities to their absolute, truest form. Applications * Ability Transcendence - Transcend your talents. * Absolute Potential - True Power knows no end. * Adaptive Power-Level - That which can kill you makes you stronger. * Advanced Powers - Use highly advanced powers. * Alpha Physiology - Release the true power and potential of your kind. * Apex Potency - Gain the apex of your potential. * Encyclopedic Knowledge - The more you know the more capable you become. * Belief Dependent Capability - Believe in yourself and do anything. * Boundless Inner World/Inner Power - Unlock the true power within yourself. * Indomitable Will/Will Empowerment - Will yourself strength. * Imagination - True Power comes from our imagination. * Logic Defiance - Defy logic. * Miracle Performing - It takes a miracle. * Obstacle Manipulation - With a little faith. * Potential Creation - Create your own powers. * Potential Realization - Unlocks your hidden potential. * Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. * Power Anchoring/Power Restoration - True Power is never lost, but merely hidden. * Power Source/Power Source Creating - True power is its own force of creation. * Raw Power - True Power is in part raw power. * Rule Transcendence - True Power has no rules. * Science-Magic Ascendancy - True power knows no boundary. * Self-Expressive Capability - True power reflects only to the user alone. * Self-Power Augmentation/Empowered State - Enter a state of self-empowerment. * Self Sufficiency - True Power depends on you and you alone. * Self Transcendence/Limiter Removal - Remove and exceed your limitations. * Singularity - Some users capability can be unique. * Strong Heart - True strength comes from within. * Strong Soul/Unbound Soul - A strong soul is unbound. * Superpower Evolution - Greatly strengthen and evolve powers and abilities endlessly. * True Form/Legendary Form - Unlock your true form unleash legendary capabilities. * True-Self Recognition - To master true power is to first master your self. * Zenith - Reach the highest stage of your potential. Examples * Example: Absorbing Replication to Almighty Absorbing Replication * Example: Creation to Omnificence * Example: Erasure to Ultimate Erasure * Example: Existence Inducement to Meta-Existence * Example: Destruction to Nonexistence or Absolute Destruction * Example: Hive Mind to Mass Consciousness * Example: Illusion Manipulation to True Illusion * Example: Indomitable Will to Absolute Will * Example: Inner World Creation to Boundless Inner World * Example: Probability Manipulation to Meta Probability Manipulation * Example: Reality Warping to Alpha Reality * Example: Restoration to Absolute Restoration * Example: Self-Existence Manipulation to Absolute Existence * Example: Self Transcendence to Meta Transcendence * Example: Shapeshifting to Omnifarious * Example: Spatial Manipulation to Meta Space Manipulation * Example: Summoning to Meta Summoning * Example: Telekinesis to Omni-Manipulation * Example: Telepathy to Omnipathy * Example: Teleportation to Meta Teleportation * Example: Time Manipulation to Meta Time Manipulation Associations * Enhanced Potential * Inner Power * Potential Creation * Potential Realization * Power Apex Inducement * True Form * True-Self Projection * Uplifting Limitations * May need to have self-confidence, strong will, and faith in oneself. * May need to find one's true self to master this power. * The power is dependent on the user alone. * The power can be suppressed by self-doubt, denial or lack of will. * The only limits to ones true potential is what one can only imagine. * Unlocking ones true power on their own can be difficult. Known Users Known Objects * Upgrade Flashlight (Doraemon); turns costumes into actual superhero suits with wearer's potential for power * The True Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) * The True Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Superman.jpg|After accepting his Kryptonian heritage, Superman (DC Comics) was able to unlock his true potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) David gained his true power by merging with all his split personalities. Perfect K.O..png|Perfect K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) is the form K.O. takes when he and T.K.O. synchronize their power and share control over the same body. In this form, P.K.O. possesses all of the powers of K.O. and T.K.O., combining them with a massive increase in all of their abilities. Anime/Manga File:True_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) achieved the true Zangetsu after realizing his heritage… File:True_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|…and the true Tensa Zangetsu after realizing his heritage. Potential Unleashed Gohan.png|After a sacred ritual by the Old Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball series) was able to unlock all of his dormant power, becoming Ultimate Gohan. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|By imprinting Goku's fighting style, tapping into his Saiyan powers, and combining it with his Evil Godly ki, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) was able to obtain Super Saiyan Rosé form, enhancing his power and techniques. Fusion Zamasu Full Body.jpg|When Future Zamasu and Goku Black fused with the Potara earrings, the Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) not only gained Future Zamasu's immortally and Goku Black's raw might, increased the combined power exponentially and became a god with incomprehensible power even on the divine scale of the Kais. Golden Frieza's aura.jpg|After intense mental training and discipline, Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to unlock his Golden Form's full potential. SS2 Kale.jpg|Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form not only makes her stronger than the regular one, but also allows her to retain full control over herself, making her far more powerful. Kefla SS2.jpg|When her two fusees, Caulifla and Kale, became one, Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) acquired their combined strength and potentially infinite power. During her battle with Goku, she was able to tap in her dormant power with Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. HakaishinToppo.png|Upon risking losing the Tournament of Power, Toppo (Dragon Ball Super) decided to abandon his ideals of Justice, allowing him to achieve his full power of a God of Destruction candidate. Beyond Blue.jpg|After remembering his promise to Cabba, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) increased the power of Super Saiyan Blue form, putting all of the power he had and breaking though his limits, achieving the level of Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka. DBS 130 UI Goku.png|After understanding Whis' words behind self-movement, and living in the moment, Goku (Dragon Ball series) was able to reach the dormant potential and access the ultimate form of Ultra Instinct, subconsciously unlocking the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Jiren Awakened.jpg|After being corned by Goku in the final moments of the Tournament of Power, Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) became angered and awakened a deeper threshold of latent power, surpassing his previous full powered state achieving his Burning Ultimate Warrior state. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|When Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) accesses his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his power increases beyond measure, becoming arguably the strongest Saiyan in history. Ayato Amagiri_Unleases the final seal.png|Ayato Amagiri (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) unleashes the final seal that his sister placed on him before leaving, regaining his true power and surpassing her. Trailer_3-1.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) has reached Level Zero of his "Control Art Restriction System," thus unlocking his true power. Shining Gundam True Super Mode.gif|When Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) enters the serene state of mind of a true warrior, he is able to access the True Super Mode of his Shining Gundam. Meliodas_Assualt_Mode.jpg|Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) regained his full powers as the true successor to the Demon King after returning from Purgatory; as stated by Merlin, his powers and cruelty are greater than they were before when he led the Ten Commandments. Escanor The One (Seven Deadly Sins).png|At high noon, Escanor (Seven Deadly Sins) becomes The One, reaching his pinnacle of power. Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto.png|When Naruto (Naruto series) combined his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode with his Six Paths Sage Mode, his speed, strength, and chakra output increased exponentially, allowing him to maximize his chakra techniques to the fullest extent of their power. Sasuke Uchiha Sharingan and Rinnegan.png|When Sasuske (Naruto series) acquired the Rinnegan to work in conjunction with his Sharingan, his power and chakra powers increase to levels comparable to Sage of Six Paths. He became able to vastly increase the strength of his chakra techniques to their greatest level of power. inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|When the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) becomes her true self, Inner Moka, an incredibly powerful vampire. Younger Toguro at 120%.png|During his final fight against Yususke Urameshi, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to push himself to 100% of his 100% power, accessing his absolute strength. HeavenDIOEoH.png|Heaven Ascension DIO (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven), The form of a DIO Brando from a different universe in which he defeats the Joestars. Video Games War Gain His Chaos Form.gif|By focusing his anger and reaching for his rage, War (Darksiders series) became able to access his Chaos Form, unlocking his true power. Darksiders Samael's True Power.gif|Samael (Darksiders series) is regarded as demon of immense power, even said to posses enough power to rival that of the Dark Prince's. After having his powers restored, he claimed to be like unto a god. Kratos with Hope.jpg|When he opened Pandora's Box, Kratos (God of War series) gained the power of Hope, becaming powerful enough to defeat beings such as his former master Ares and his father Zeus. Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|When using the Final Form, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can use all of his and his Keyblade's power to their fullest extent. SFModernSonicRender.png|In the most dire of situations, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) gains a drastic increase in his speed, strength, and overal combat abilities. Shadowunleashed.png|When he removes his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can access his full strength, tapping into an unlimited supply of Chaos energy and increase his abilities their maximum. (Future) ESP Silver The Hedgehog Render.png|After spiliting from Blaze, Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) able to become stronger and unlock his true power, becoming ESP Silver. Ultimate Emerl Legacy Render.png|When Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog series) harnesses all of the combat data and energy he has collected, he becomes Ultimate Emerl, awakening his true skills and abilities, and boasting enermous power. Final Bison.gif|When M.Bison (Street Fighter series) uses his Final Bison form, he gain access to the full potential of Pyscho Power, allowing him to overwhelm his opponents with sheer power. Fiery_Lu_Bu_The_Red_H.png|Fiery Lu Bu The Red (Valkyrie Crusade) was able to achieve her true/max power after her sacred steed Fiery Red Hare became one with her. True_Wolf_Fenrir_H.png|True Wolf Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) is Fenrir at her true power after she broke the chains that restrained her power. Live Television/Movies Scott McCall (Season 3).jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) started off as a Beta Werewolf who was bitten by the former Alpha Peter Hale, later... Scott McCall (True Alpha).png|...becoming 'True Alpha' through sheer force of will. In his final battle with his former Alpha, he mastered the monstrous strength of an Alpha and defeated the experienced Werewolf. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries